


Into The League

by misterjeanmichel



Series: Into The League [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Bending (Avatar TV), Alternate Universe - Sports, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Smut, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 07:51:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19268920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misterjeanmichel/pseuds/misterjeanmichel
Summary: Korra, a young alpha, and fútbol prodigy, begins her journey to becoming the world's greatest athlete.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is my first story ever. So please I'd love some feedback! I'll be adding tags for relationships as the stories go on, so there won't be spoilers. Also I'm not sure if a lot of you are familiar with soccer terms, so I'll try my best to be as descriptive as possible without being overly expository. Also I'll link a website with some of the terms and descriptions. https://privatecoaches.com/soccer-vocabulary.html

**‘OHHH OH OH OH OHHH OHHH’**

The crowd had been chanting like that for the last 5 minutes, for good reason. Their home team had scored previously in the last 90 seconds, and tied this momentous game. The Bernébau Stadium was a grand mess of bright lights, a rowdy, electrifying crowd, and a futból team that was on fire. 

“MOVE UP MARCELO, SUAREZ IS UNMARKED. LET WATERS KNOW SHE NEEDS TO FALL BACK TO CENTERMID,” screamed the slender man in a black tracksuit. He sat off to the side of the field in the manager’s box in front of the reserve players. He scanned the field to make sure all of his players were in position and marked. 

“HEY WATERS,” a short young brown woman yelled, “FALL BACK AND LET RODRIGUEZ TAKE FORWARD.”

The young bronze skinned woman turned her head to the calling voice. _Yeah, yeah, Marcelo._ She said to herself while already beginning her jog back down the field. She hesitated with her first few steps, eventually going for a tired, but smooth jog. 

Hesitation, has been her problem for most of the game. The last 80 minutes had been a blur, nothing more than pure confusion and frustration for the young alpha woman. Their right winger had been, to put it nicely, carrying the load of the lagging front 3. 

Korra had been in her head all day since– since that call. Rodriguez crossed her path mid jog, placing one hand on her shoulder and whispering; 

“Keep your head high,” the Colombian said to her, in a low howl and broken English. 

_How could I?_ Her career was at its highest point it’s ever been but at the same time, personally, socially, and emotionally, its lowest. 

Her teammate to her left, Yanko, ran out of bounds to throw the ball back in. The pale woman grabbed the ball in haste, darting her eyes across her side of the field, looking for someone to make the run up. 

“WATERS, CHECK,” Yanko yelled, while taking a slight step back, allowing her to gain all the power from her first step forward and launching the ball up field towards.

Korra lurched forward in response, ready to receive the ball at her feet. The ball bounced ahead of her, she tapped it with the inside of her foot, allowing it to settle in one touch. Her mark began to jog towards her. 

Suddenly, a voice up ahead yelled, “DOWNLINE.”

In an instant, Korra sent up the ball up near the touchline, reaching the left wing’s foot.

“BEIFONG, CENTER IT,” called the man in the black tracksuit. She ignored his call when she noticed a figure darting towards her.

All at the same time, a tall, burly woman began running towards her with the power of a train. The tall, albeit– ,muscular winger began to dribble the ball between her feet. Feigning to the left, and then right. The defender rushing towards her widened her stance, keeping her eyes on the ball while slowly creeping up for the tackle. 

Rodriguez began a sprint from the center of the opponent’s half of the field. Korra quickly followed adjacent to her, falling a few yards behind Kuvira.

“SQUARE,” the blue eyed woman yelled. It became increasing harder to hear over the chanting crowd. The closer the teamed moved towards the goal, the louder the stadium boomed with excitement. 

Kuvira feigned again to the right, catching the defender pivoting on her back foot, causing the burly woman to stumble. Instantly, she passed the ball to her right without looking, towards her best friend.

The sprinting midfielder caught the ball at her feet in one touch regaining control. She lifted her head up to peak for Rodriguez making the run towards inside the box. She quickly glanced over towards the defenders ahead of her teammate to make sure she was onside. 

In one smooth motion, Korra pushed the ball up with the outside of her right foot, and shifted her position to face it. 

“CROOSSSSSSSSSSS,” screamed the short defender trailing behind her to the left. She was warning her teammates what her mark was about to do. Before she can close her mouth, Korra sent the ball yards into the air with enough speed and power to knock your teeth out if you were on the wrong side of it. All the players on the field began to crowd the box. The tall keeper in the goal began to widen her stance. 

Rodriguez had sprinted toward the estimated landing spot of the ball. Her long, toned leg kicked out in front of her, allowing the ball to bounce off the laced portion of her boot. Defenders began bracing to jump in front of the trajectory of the ball. All missed. 

The keeper shuffled backwards, extending right her arm up while launching herself off one foot. The ball skimmed off the tips of her gloves. You could almost hear the stadium go completely silent. 

The ball inevitably, glided pass the keepers hand, falling into the goal. 

Korra jogged forward, bright eyed and breathless. 

The silence was instantly followed by an enormous roar.

HALAAAAA MADRIDDDDDD, the crowd yelled in unison. 

Korra was quickly surrounded by her teammates, swooped up by many hands. Holy shit, she thought. The women yelled in excitement, tossing her in the air, laughing and chanting. She looked over to see Rodriguez also being tossed in the air by the reserve players, including the manager. Her heart swelled with happiness and jeer, looking around the stadium with tears of joys sitting at the rim of her eyes. But, there was distance. Distance from her screaming teammates, distance from the elated and roaring crowd… distance from her. In the middle of this celebration, with her teammates, and the thousands in the crowd, she never felt more far away. 

_**“He’s…yours.”** _

Words that have echoed in her mind since the game started. 

After squirming around and begging her teammates in between giggles to let her down, she stood on her feet. She could see in the corner of her eye that the officials began to bring out a medium sized mobile stage, a confetti shooter, and a glass case holding a golden trophy. 

_Huh, a champion AND a deadbeat sire, what a way to end the season._


	2. And You Are?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra is at tryouts for Real Madrid's Youth Academy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I'm going to try to get chapters out daily. 3rd chapter is coming out tonight. Enjoy!

**Six Years Earlier**

“I hope you didn’t leave the ankle tape,” the towering old alpha asked her, turning around to check the backseat for the duffel bag behind the passenger seat.

Korra looked up with an annoyed gaze at her father while he continued shuffling around the contents of the bag. He would micromanage the hell out of her the day of games. If she wasn’t already occupied by her own nervousness, she would’ve gave him a pinch on the arm to get him to relax.

 _Well this isn’t any old gameday_ , she thought.

“Ah! Found it,” he exclaimed. “I wish I could’ve got more tape in the team’s colors, but I suppose this’ll do,” the alpha sighed turning back around in the front seat.

The younger alpha broke her silence, turning towards her old man,

“Hey,” she said, waving her hands in his face, “I need loving, supportive, and funny dad right now. Not performance anxiety inducing Coach Waters.”

The older blue-eyed man let out a roaring belly laugh, that fell into a nervous chuckle.

“Well, I’m sorry, it’s not every day that my only child who I molded into becoming a better fútbol player than I’d ever be, gets invited to try out for your favorite team’s youth academy.”

Korra scoffed, let’s not act like you didn’t spam scouts across the country with my highlight videos for this to happen, she chuckled to herself. Tonraq looked over with piercing, but loving eyes.

For as long as the 17 year old could remember, soccer was everything to her father. In which he made it her everything too. It started with daily trips to the fields when she was around 3, and that’s been every day for the last 14 years.

Her phone buzzed on her lap. She unlocked to see messages from a group chat she shared with some of her teammates.

 **JINORA: Don’t forget to tell Korra good luck today!!! She’s gonna need it.  
** **OPAL: Holy shit, I almost forgot. Good luck cap!!! Even though you won’t even need it. Video call us after.**  
**MEI: WAIT TRY OUTS FOR WHAT?**  
**JINORA: Jesus, Mei, you’re slow.**

Korra replied;

**LOL, Alright guys, relax. Thanks, I do.**

Smiling at the phone with a shit eating grin, _I don’t need luck, I’m fucking Korra Waters, I can do this._

She locked her phone and tossed it into the duffel behind her.

 

* * *

The car ride there had felt like the longest in history. Her father kept nervously tapping on the steering wheel, asking her if she'd forgotten to bring anything at least a dozen times. The young alpha was growing increasingly calm, the closer they got to their destination. It was beautiful out, but the sun was beaming down, the weather app said it’d be a high of 95º today. _Thank Raava tryouts are inside_.

  
Real Madrid’s Youth Academy coordinator had been holding tryouts at Atlanta United’s training facility near downtown. Once her father got word a few months prior, he made sure to send all of his daughter’s homemade highlight reels to his brother Unalaq’s email. Her uncle worked overseas and had “ _knew a guy, who knew a guy_ ”, as her father put it.

  
As they turned the corner, they saw the huge Atlanta United Logo in front of a large complex. There had already been a few girls walking through the gates with their bags in tow.

  
Tonraq had pulled into the parking lot, quickly finding a spot and cutting the engine.

  
“You nervous?” He asked, turning to face her completely.

  
“Never that,” Korra said with a smirk, while unbuckling her seatbelt.

  
“That’s my girl,” he beamed with a warm smile.

  
They both stepped out of the car, trying to see where all of those girls were heading. There had been a large fieldhouse next to what looked like the main outdoor field. Korra quickly grabbed her bag from the backseat and began to shuffle towards the walkway. She was stopped abruptly by her father’s hand on her shoulder.

“Hey,” he said, waiting for her to look at him. Korra turned on her heels to look up at him.

“You got this, we’ve worked so hard for this moment. Lay it all out on the table, and show them that this,” he looked up and pointed at the field behind them, “is in our blood.”

 

* * *

 

The smell of fresh turf was in the air. The huge indoor facility was a sight for sore eyes. A huge Atlanta United logo was on the far wall, behind a wall of seats, next to a jumbotron. Scattered around the perimeter of the field were girls in their kits. There were about 40 girls here in total.

Korra walked down a breezeway, onto the large field. Her cleats were clicking against the cold concrete. She held her breath walking onto the heavily lit field. An old man in a white Adidas tracksuit jogged to the middle of the field once all the girls had surrounded the pitch. His gut rounded the waist band of the track pants and he looked like a stuffed marshmallow. Korra broke out into a light chuckle, along with the other girls.

  
_That’s Gaffer Iroh,_ she heard one girl whisper beside her.

  
_THE GAFFER FOR THE U-18 TEAM IS HERE?_

  
Korra’s eyes widened at the sight of the smiling old beta. Gaffer Iroh was known as one of the world’s best managers in international fútbol. She felt her palms get sweaty and legs get weak.The bronze skinned alpha took a deep breath and released a hard exhale, forcefully expanding her dominating aura around her. The other girls beside her noticed, and fell silent, staring at her.

  
She noticed the newfound attention and grinned.

  
Iroh had looked up, sensing the heaviness in the air coming from his right, noticing the tall, domineering, blue-eyed alpha staring right back at him with a grin. _I haven’t seen a smile like that in a while_ , he thought.

  
“Okay,” the old man exclaimed, facing the rest of the girls. “We’re going to get you guys warmed up, line up on the edge of the 18 yard box.”  
With haste, all 40 girls jogged towards the tip of the penalty box.

  
“FIRST UP, SUICIDES,” Iroh said, with a cruel grin on his face.

  
A collective groan was heard across the line.

  
Korra looked up towards the other end of the field, where the wall of seats were. There was an older man walking in from the breeze way, followed behind a tall girl with long black hair. She was wearing a white t-shirt that stopped just above her navel, and black skinny jeans that fit well around her hips. _Who the–_

  
Her focus broke, when a loud whistle pierced the air. They were off, everyone was doing a full blown sprint across the field.

 

* * *

 

“Ms. Sato?” a voice creeped outside the window of a totally blacked out SUV. The dark haired omega peaked her head over to see a short stocky man with sunglasses on paired with a dark suit. She met his eyes, or what she assumed was his eyes behind the dark lens.

  
“Your father asked are you ready to come in and watch tryouts.”

Asami sighed, she was never really sure why her dad brought her to these things. If he wasn’t good friends with the president of the club he wouldn’t even bother to be here. She quickly unlocked the door and hopped to the ground.

  
The pale beauty towered over the short body guard. She snickered to herself after almost seeing her reflection in his shiny bald head.  
“I like your hair,” she said cracking a wide smile. The guard only chuckled before he started walking out the parking garage and towards a large tunnel.

Asami was glancing down at her phone walking toward the inside of the facility when she noticed the sudden heaviness in the air that came and went, which caused a slight hesitation in her smooth pace. She looked up to see behind two double doors leading toward an indoor field that there had been some girls lined up around the huge field.

  
She looked through the glass to see if she could find her father already seated. A tall figure to the far left of the line of girls caught her eye. She noticed her deep bronze skin and long chestnut colored hair. The athlete was in a white long sleeve Nike training shirt, that caught her back muscles and biceps _nicely_ , if she did say so herself. The mysterious girl looked taller and stockier than the other girls. 

  
“Oh there you are.”

  
Asami turned around to find her father scurrying behind her with a coffee cup in one hand and a bag of something that smelled of something sweet in the other.

  
“Come on let’s get inside, Raiko should be meeting us soon.”

  
They quickly made their way pass the double doors onto the walkway to the seats. Asami noticed the girls were now lined up at the far end of the field. She looked for the familiar brown figure she noticed earlier. The stocky girl was at the end of the line, pulling up her ankles behind her leg to stretch.

A whistle broke the silence and the girls were sprinting down the field towards the stands, and back to the original line.

  
“40 of the best soccer players in the country are here,” a voice coming from the right of Asami and her father blurted out. They turned their heads to see a middle aged man sporting a navy blue suit walking towards them into the stands. There was pin on his chest that had the Real Madrid insignia.

“Raiko!” Hiroshi said while standing up to hug the man.

“You’ve met my daughter, Asami – This is the president of Real Madrid.”

  
The raven haired girl looked over at the corner of her eye and slightly nodded her head to acknowledge him. “Hey,” she said flatly, glancing back down the field.  
Hiroshi cleared his throat, trying to draw attention from his uninterested daughter. “I’m sorry,” he said apologetically, “B _arca fan,_ ” he whispered to the older gentleman. They both broke out into a laugh that was quickly interrupted by another sharp whistle.

**Author's Note:**

> :OOOOO


End file.
